


Rain

by unstable_unicorn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, Rainy Days, Short, USUK cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable_unicorn/pseuds/unstable_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy evening with hot chocolate.<br/>Alfred/America's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

The rain collided with the bubbling playground, fresh drops of transparent liquid swirled in the air in an almost unrealistic dance. His green orbs absorbed the sparkling light reflected from the water, transformed it into special sparks that contained the most excited, pure feeling one could ever feel in their youth - a sight that was quite strange compared to his usual self. He subconsciously tapped his pen, the sound it created nearly fitted the rhythm of the lullaby he often murmured, mostly to himself, before we both sunk into sleep on some nights after a long day of exhausted work.  
  
The opening pages in front of him contained bits of messy words; his mind absolutely concentrated on the rain outside. Sometimes he might hate the rain, but it wasn’t today.  
  
The sweet smell of cocoa attracted his attention. His gaze lazily drifted from the window to my hands as I made myself some drinks; the warm air evaporated from the steaming liquid made my uncontrollable thoughts relaxed in some way. I know later he would without doubt complain about how selfish of me for not making him one also; but small noises of chuckles mixed with groanings which escaped from his slender throat would secretly betray him, and with cold hands he would reach for the heated mug I was currently preparing. He would have a sip or more, he would mumble something not quite nice while trying to hide the satisfaction obvious on his face.  
  
He would come back to admiring the beauty of pure water trickling down the clear glass pane while inattentively drawing small circles onto the paper of his notebook. Ages later when we were both warm and sleepy in each other’s arms, somehow he would manage to remember the amazing taste of the chocolate I had made, and as hard as it seemed to be, he would mutter his praise into my ear the moment I nearly has drifted into the land of dreams. He would bury his face into my fluffy shirt; one of his arms would hang lightly above my waist, one other in front of his chest between our bodies.  
  
If possible, when sleep didn’t come that easy, he would sometimes even hum the music of some of his beautifully self-written songs to me, whose fingers would definitely be meddling with his soft hair. Some other times we would just cuddle without making any sound, our ears abstractedly picked up the reassuring sound of our inhales and exhales, or maybe even just the pleasant beats of our living heart. We would stay like that for a while, lying next to each other cherishing the fact that we were alive, that we were there together after that much we had been through. Sometimes, the constant ticking of our old clock lured us to sleep; sometimes, the melody of the rain happened to be our lullaby.  
  
I stirred the spoon slowly. This kind of weather did have some effects upon us: we just sort of wanted everything to __be __. The current peaceful state of mind resembled a kind of drug; I was too lazy to feel anything different that I didn’t even have a sip of my own cocoa. Instead I pushed myself onto the couch next to him, the bottom of the mug met the table with a small ‘clink’. I curled deep into the comfy layers of soft, warm cloth beside him, inhaled both the fresh fragrance of rain and the sweet, tender scent of baked cakes that refused to leave his sweater.  
  
I closed my eyes and relaxed my mind, and with my head leaned on his shoulder I allowed myself to fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first published story, but it is my first story here. The characters may be a little bit OOC, I'm really sorry!  
> Please point out my mistakes, I'm still learning to write and I would appreciate every comment. Thank you very much for reading!  
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
